


Yearning

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: During a hunting trip Jamie finds something that gets into his very deep.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have the link for the some mentioned in the fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-i2Rjbq8nw (In Albanian)

Jamie was hunting on the woods close to his cave. That was his live now, like an animal, hunting, scavenging and the few things Jenny could spare for him. He heard voices, coming towards him and hide.

'If you were so good friends,' Said the female voice, quite young and with a strange accent. 'Why we didn't go to say hello?'

'It's a long story.' A male voice answered, on a thick Scottish accent.

The vices stopped, followed by a strange wheezing sound. Jamie went out of his hidden place to find the place empty. Jamie was puzzled, if they were walking around he should still be able of see them and hearing them. The only trace they had left was a neatly folded paper, with an uncommon tact and thin blue lines. He put the paper on his bag and went back to his cave.

Some time later, after he had cook the rabbit he had hunt on the forest, he remembered about the paper and decided to investigate it. He opened up and found a poem, or a song written on it.

Yearning BY Eugent Bushpepa

This yearning for years that thrills and that sears  
Some footsteps ring out like a heartbeat tonight  
I hear their rhythm match mine  
Two arms that reach out and engulf me with warmth  
This yearning that burns knows no distance, no bounds in this world

No words can describe the feeling that grows up inside  
When to hearts unite and they beat as one

This lingering tear, one day will run dry  
From fiery kisses I dream every night  
Then at last pain will fade away

I wanna lay in my bed in this silent night  
Where dreams are divine and they bring peace of mind  
To see, the vision of her  
The moments pass by with merciless cry  
The hours, they fly, the feeling still lingers –on

This night the moon captures the gazes we share  
Weaving a vision of you, though it is just fantasy  
I’ll give my life to you

Lingering tear, light up this night  
Find your way out, to soothe my soul  
Just for one day make this pain subside

This lingering tear, one day will run dry  
From fiery kisses I dream every night  
Then at last pain will fade away

Fade away

Jamie lain on what in posed a bed, tears forming on his eyes. He didn't know who this Eugent Bushpepa were, but he knew well how it felt- the yearning, the pain and the freedom of dreams. He could almost feel Claire as he read about warmth and fiery kisses. He folded the paper again and kept it on the box he kept the few things he thought worth of keeping.

 

Few years later.

Either Jamie nor Claire had accustomed to heat of South Carolina and they were walking late at night through the gardens of Jocasta's house. Jamie hadn't stopped being disbelieving of the fact that Claire was there with him. He looked to the crescent Moon and remembered some lines of the poem.

'This night the moon captures the gazes we share. Weaving a vision of you, though it is just fantasy. I’ll give my life to you.' He recited to Claire.

'It's beautiful, where did you learn it?' Claire asked him. 'I think I haven't heard it myself. Who wrote it?'

'I found it once on a piece of paper close to the cave while huntin'' Jamie answered. ''Twas about yearnin' for someone and I kept it, I ended up learning it after all the times I read it.'

'Would you recite it for me?' She asked,

'Of course Sassenach.' Jamie said as went to recite the full song under the stars.


End file.
